


If I had a nickel for every-

by kierena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Houseplant Flowey, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tags Are Hard, lazy bones sans, mettaton is a diva, ufo chasing, ufo hunting, werid roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierena/pseuds/kierena
Summary: Sometimes life shakes things up.Sometimes your roomate is a crazy UFO chaser that leaves you moving to a new city to pursue a new job.Sometimes you run into skeletons on the street-okay maybe life isn't normal, but then again normal is pretty subjective now that there are monsters in the world.(post-pacifist reader fic)





	1. -time I'm not mad to be up early.

**Author's Note:**

> This introductory chapter is pretty short, but don't worry the later chapters will be longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introductory Chapter is quite short, hopefully no one minds!

            Morning is a wonderful time for some human beings, but you found it to be the worst part of the day.

            Normally a morning means waking up, putting on clothes, and going to work. Three things you want nothing to do with. If sleeping in was an Olympic sport you’d easily have a gold medal in it without trying.

            That being said the morning you heard about the monsters for the first time was an oddly good morning. Many people would disagree with you on that point, but that doesn’t much matter. You woke up groggily after hearing you neighbors scrambling to turn on the news through not one but two insulated walls. The screaming of Mrs. Daniels was truly a sound to behold when she was distraught.

            Just to understand the commotion you dragged yourself out of bed to go downstairs and check the television. You where greeted by the set already coming on as your then housemate huddled on the couch in pajamas blearily blinking at the screen. Thinking it better to acknowledge her furrowed brow you piped up in a sleepy voice. “What’s going on Mary.”

            Mary didn’t speak, obviously too shocked from the wide eyed look on her face, she simply pointed at the news feed on the screen in front of her.

 

_New Race of Sentient Creatures Emerge from Underground_

           

            The screen showed clips of droves of creatures, some more humanoid than others, gathered around Mt. Ebbott’s base. In the front of the crowd is a large pair of goat-like…things and a small child holding a flowerpot. You where entranced.

            As the reporters scanned the area you saw law enforcement and even some military surrounding the area between the crowd and the reporters. The child was turning to the more feminine goat being and seemed to be gesturing to the human crowd in front of them, before handing her the flowerpot and turning to walk towards the police and military blockade. Mary seemed to find her voice enough to mumble to you.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I hope its nothing bad.”

            You took a seat next to her on the couch as the two of you watched the first contact between the human world and the monsters unfold. As the weeks went by after the two of you discussed many thoughts on the happening, curiosity being a main theme in both of your discussions. As details trickled out about the meetings between the Monsters and their young human spokes-person and government officials, the two of you noticed many of your neighbors and co-workers becoming heated over the arrival. Already people where scurrying to label the monsters as demons or unwanted “others.”

            Among your group of friends it was a different story, many of the people you have been friends with the past few years are more than a little weird. Of the 5 closest people to you 3 where involved with UFO chasing and message boards and the other 2 where avidly into sci-fi all the same. Mary was one of the UFO chasers, and after the initial shock she was star-y eyed for days over the bizarre forms and unique attitudes of the monsters popping up on the news. There was even a robot diva making his way up the ranks of the entertainment industry from the underground already!

            You hated the hate and prejudice you saw all around outside of your personal life. Sure, there where other groups of people whom likewise supported the monsters as they left the underground, but there where more still whom where deeply against anything different. Weeks turned into months as the government made decisions on monsters, their rights, and if they where a threat to society. While the government, working with the young Frisk, their caretaker Toriel, and the King Asgore, decided monsters where not a threat to humanity many disagreed.

            In the end certain cities and towns where designated for Monster re-location around Mt. Ebbott, and since the area was fairly accepting it went over well with community heads. Being in a smaller town you doubted that a monster would move close by, and with Mary being on hiatus from UFO chasing you wouldn’t need to move out of the nice little rental house anytime soon.

            Or at least you thought that’s how things would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first chapter of my first undertale fic! Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. -time I was left in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more development into the hear of the story.

It was a Tuesday.

            Your voicemail had exploded while at the Callum town florist with calls from Mary, and as soon as you could clock out you where out the door. Getting home you pulled up to your normally…normal roommate on the roof. After realizing you where finally home she climbed down, which seemed to calm down the hysteric housewife next door immensely.

“So I have news for you (y/n)! Guess who’s going back on the road!”

            In spite of your roommates grin all you felt was total panic and abject horror at the thought of this. You where not prepared to take on the rent yet or scoping out a new place to live close to your job. The whole yard was spinning from your point of view as your head reeled with the understanding that you where not going to find a place in this town to live without a roommate. Your thoughts are disturbed by your roommate awkwardly waving her arms so you where paying attention to her.

“Hey don’t worry though roomey! I found a place for you to live and a job in Ebott city! Well not IN Ebott city, but just outside of it…” Mary paused to pat your shoulders with a more comforting expression, but the same manic look in her eye.

You couldn’t find words.

“I know its super sudden but the south is BURSTING with UFO activity and I could get some bomb footage to make another documentary with Johnson and Sykes.” The mention of the names made you a bit less mad, Mary’s main source of income outside of wedding photography and random video projects was shooting and voicing UFO and alien documentaries with Johnson and Sykes. The pair were oddball dudes from god knows where, that Mary had met on a message board years ago who had a suspicious amount of money at their disposal and a love of Alien/UFO documentaries. They sold well to TV stations and video stores, and they made a good bit of money showing them at Sci-fi and UFO conventions. You can’t deny someone their livelihood.

“You should have told me sooner, I could have found a place to live here.” You knew your job at the local florist wouldn’t pay for the cheapest apartment complex in the area, but you would have liked to _feel_ like you had the option. “What sort of work is it anyway? Last time you tried to find me a job it was that weirdo video store in Brightburg where the owner was busted for weed the day before I started.”

Mary expression floundered in between a smile and a grimace, as she recalled the events and then snapped to an incredulous pout. “For your information, I found a desk job! Johnson’s mom has been looking for a secretary for someone at the Ebbot branch, and with your skill set it’d be a piece of cake.”

By skill set Mary meant your having a college degree and descent note-taking skills. Your degree was in and of itself in fine arts, but you still had to take classes that required computer literacy and a high typing speed, which were typically the lowest requirements for secretary jobs you had looked at when desperately trying to find a way to make money out of college.

The mention of Johnson’s mom reminded you that he had showed up at the last convention Mary dragged you to. He was every bit of a basement dweller looking guy you had assumed, but as it turned out his mother owned a fairly successful security firm that specialized in bodyguards and corporate security. The company was national and it surprised you that she would have trouble filling a position like a secretary job. Then again Johnson had seemed rather sympathetic to your job struggles in the past, having had obtained a degree in Victorian literature which would have left him a starving English major if it wasn’t for his moms support and grooming.

“That doesn’t sound so bad, maybe even hopeful. Working for big companies _does_ look better on a resume.” Mary’s Manic smile returned full force as she flung herself forward to squeeze the breath out of you. Her happy giggles made you smile a bit as she finally set you down.

“I’m glad you’re on board with that, I had NO backup plans if you wouldn’t agree to the secretary gig.” Mary started pulling you towards the house, happily going through the timeline of this HUGE change. She wasn’t leaving for another month, which gave you plenty of time to give notice and fill out the paperwork for Secure-It Co.

At the end of the month, Mary would pay for the movers to get you to the place Johnson helped her find in the town where the Secure-It Ebott office was located. Apparently, the Ebott office was under Johnson’s direction as a test by his mother to see if he was ready to take over the whole company. Throughout the next days you found out Johnson’s first name was Jason and that since the con 2 summers ago he had _really_ worked to be a more clean-cut person, but was still the sympathetic oddball you had met. He had been discussing the project with Mary via Skype, trying to get her on board with a new film when she mentioned how it would leave you in financial trouble and possibly homeless. He was so torn he was sobbing on the vid chat, until it hit him that he had the open position and knew a good place that the pay would _easily_ cover.

As the days turned to weeks you found yourself excited, mostly because this job could really be a good way to fund your art and could lead to jobs with better possibilities. It was a cure for the complacent and stagnant life you had formed in the rural farm town that you and Mary had settled in until you knew what you wanted to do.

When moving day came around you drove Mary with you up to the address Jason Johnson had texted her after she e-mailed him a signed tenant agreement for you. She was going to catch a ride back in her own moving truck that had her belongings and some furniture she had purchased that she wanted you to have was tucked away in. Her parents had a storage building she used when going out on the road, and the town of Sun-up outside of Ebott was just a back road away from them. You where happy for the extra time with her, singing off tune with the radio and discussing the latest sci-fi movie you had caught together. Monsters where also a topic of conversation, you still where thoroughly interested in them but you had really toned it down when it was quite clear no monsters where moving to Callum.

A Mettaton ad blared out the radio as you got to be about an hour out from your destination. Mary dramatically mugged to the robots voice, posing with the inflections while you laughed. As the ad faded into music Mary suddenly became quite serious. “(y/n) what would you do if you moved into Sun-up and you found out there where _monsters_ in town?”

Mary’s face was a smile but her tone was far less joking than when she normally presented you with hypothetical questions. That was typically a queue to really think over your answer, and be earnest about your response. You ponder for a moment looking out at the open road ahead of you thoughtfully about how you would feel. “Well…I would be pretty happy about it I think,” you answer pausing to find the right words. “Honestly I’d be thrilled, I still remember that feeling of awe when they first showed up on the news. Learning more about them would be nice, but I’d understand if they’d prefer not to have a nosey human asking them questions.”

Mary’s smile reached her eyes, and you couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew something she wasn’t telling you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the monster's I swear!


	3. -one who sent me a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving in today folks! :D

            After the last leg of the drive up, you and Mary pulled up to a duplex just off of the main street of Sun-up. You had to double check the address, but surely enough the two-bedroom half of the old house was the place Jason had helped out to rent out. The rent on your agreement had been low enough that you assumed it was a one-bedroom apartment, and you now stood in front of a pink house that spoke of the Mill town past of the area. You where unsure what to expect inside considering the rent you where paying, but the interior was shockingly well maintained.

            The floors in the living room, while in need of a good polish, where a lovely hardwood that looked recently cleaned. There was already a table with chairs sitting to one corner of the room, which you assumed had been left by a previous tenant, but as spacious as it was the room was still quite spacious. A doorway sat at the opposite end of the room from the front door, which led into a Kitchen. The appliances where not new, but not so dated they couldn’t be used, and the whole of the counter-space and appliances fit along the left side of the room. There was a set of stairs to the right side of the room and a closet built into the stairs that seemed to be housing some cleaning supplies at the moment. Past the kitchen was a laundry room that led to the only bathroom in the house and a side door. There was a washer and dryer that you assumed, along with the kitchen appliances, where provided by the owner of the duplex. The bathroom was decent size, and had a nice bathtub shower combo in it.

            Your awe-struck wandering was commentated by Mary commenting on how she could move in with you once she’s done with the project. Your nodded absently while pondering how anyone would rent the place out for so little. Slowly you made you way upstairs, finding at the top of the flight a pair of doors that sit right across from one another. Opening the one of the left you find a sizable bedroom with a blocked off fireplace, which matched the blocked place downstairs in the living room, but no closet. However another glance found an armoire likely left much like the table set down stairs. You smile to yourself when you check the other bedroom across the landing.

            The smaller room was comfortable, with a place where you could put down some padding for a window seat and a view of a house that seems flooded with cats. While it did not have the huge square footage of the other room, it had a nice closet and was still a very decent size. The light from the two windows was rather nice and you sat on the raised spot near the window to the right of the room for a moment to enjoy the sway of the rather large tree that the window faced. You claimed the room without hesitation, setting you messenger bag down on the window seat with a sense of accomplishment. After sorting out the room placement, you and Mary directed the movers as to where to put boxes and furniture. The TV stand and TV Mary was leaving with you where set up in front of a window on the right side of the living room that you hung a nice thick curtain in front of so that your parents old couch could be put on the opposite wall. An old DVD shelf was put off to the left of the entertainment center, and Mary decided to leave you with a beat up pair of end tables since you hadn’t gotten a coffee table yet. A card table and two wooden chairs took residence just to the left of the stairs closet door short of the landing to the stairs to make a nice breakfast table. Finally your furniture and belongings where hauled up to your room completing the move.

            Mary pulled you into a tight hug out on the front porch of what was now your new home. She squeezed as hard as she could, almost picking you up before starting her little goodbye speech. “Look (y/n) I know you’ll love it here, and I’ll keep in touch while I’m away. If you need anything that I can’t help with on the road you know my parents will happily help, since yours are out on the east coast.” Her face was one part sad, one part happy, and one part that smile you couldn’t tell what it meant. “Once I’m done I’m most definitely going to be back, so don’t go picking up any new roommates, roomey!” Her face went to a comical pout, and you laughed at the faux serious tone.

You watched as Mary hopped into the moving truck and it sped away. Knowing soon Mary would be picking up her car from her parent’s house and off to god knows where.

            Stretching out your arms you took a look at the front door of you neighbor’s side of the duplex, which you had neglected to notice while first pulling up. The whole porch look well swept, but the railing on that side looked more recently painted and like it was washed even more recently than that. There was a oblong rug down with a small table and some padded seating to the side of the door that looked very comfortable but not used. The doormat set in front of the door was worn but look well maintained, a cheerful “Welcome” in red letters that seemed to fit the pink house well. There was a place that looked like a car was normally parked in the driveway on their side of the property, but it seemed to be absent. On the mailbox to the side of the door was a pair of initials: PS and CSS stuck to the black box in white vinyl letters.

            You decided to check the mailbox on your side to make sure nothing was left for you by the owner, who apparently lived closer to Mt. Ebbott. To your surprise, aside for a packet left for you with the keys and contact information by the owner, a second envelope addressed for “our new neighbor.” You walked back into your side of the duplex to open check it out, curious as to what the other tenants where like.

            First you grabbed the keys out of the larger envelope to add to your key-ring in case you forgot to later, using a clip magnet to put the rest of the contents on the fridge. Then you fell back onto the slightly beat-up, but comfortable couch with the smaller letter carefully opening it and taking out the stationary inside. The paper itself was the first thing that struck you as it was an actual stationary with swirling orange and red lines bordering the paper, which you looked back and realized the envelope had a matching pattern on the inside of it. It made you smile for a moment, because it was so unexpected, most people you knew bought plain envelopes and used printer paper when writing letters. Then after taking in the small whimsical detail you focused on the distinct writing in blue pen.

 

_Hello new neighbor!_

_We are both so very excited for you to be moving in next door to us, and hope that we get to meet you in person soon. We have some errands to run over the weekend and won’t be back until Monday I’m afraid. My brother and I are very happy you agreed to live here, I’m sure you will not regret agreeing to stay! The owner was so worried that he wouldn’t find someone to stay here, and that he would need to ask us to leave, but then Mr. Johnson told us about you and your friend Mary._

_You may use the furniture on our side of the porch if you’d like to while we’re away, I heard the weather is going to be terrific so maybe you could catch a little sun! Also I hope you do not mind dogs, as there is a white dog that shows up around the house sometimes. DO NOT WORRY HE IS VERY FRIENDLY!_

_Well we both hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely_

_Papyrus and Sans_

            You are both perplexed and entertained by the letter, which seems very warm and friendly. The part about them getting asked to leave bothered you a bit, but you assumed that they might work odd hours or work in a field that people around here aren’t comfortable with; maybe one of them was gay or trans. You recalled rooming with a girl in college that was trans who no one else would agree to share a bathroom with. In the end you both got your own rooms shared by a shared bathroom, which was really cool. You knew that people could be really harsh about people who where different, and towns tend to either be super accepting or super up tight. No matter what the reason you where determined to not let your neighbors get kicked out.

            As you re-read the odd names you noticed a postscript at the bottom in different handwriting.

 

_Why did the traveling typeface salesman cross the road?_

_Because he forgot his Suitcase!_

The names combined with the joke had you in a fit of giggles, especially as you noticed the writer of the letter, who must be papyrus wrote an angry _Sans you are the worst_ in the corner next to it.

            “Well at least they seem nice on paper.” You said aloud to the empty house as you put the letter on a side table and pulled out your phone to see what the service was like. Opening up your settings you notice that there’s already a wifi signal nearby that your phone is trying to sign into, you chuckle seeing the name _LAN of the Free_ pop up without password protection on it. You figure it’s the neighbors, but you go ahead and sign on to it to check your e-mail. Normally you’d cringe at using unsecured Wi-Fi but since it wouldn’t be until tomorrow for the dudes to come out and set up you were not feeling particularly picky.

            After checking your e-mail and snooping the Internet for the location of the local supermarket you grab your keys and lock the front door on an adventure to go find food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Sun-up, finally mentions of the skele bros, and finally I can add in bad jokes. 
> 
> The Duplex is based on my partner's old place, because writing what ya know is the golden rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first undertale fic!  
> I've never done a reader fic before so I hope this isn't too bad.


End file.
